Hearts Of Kingdoms Shows
by Nstorm
Summary: Rated T to be sage. This is a talk show and part truth and dare show starring the cast of Kingdom Hearts with your two hosts the Oc's of Nstorm. Step into the chaos that is slowly being weaved...if you dare!
1. Introduction

There are no lights on in the studio as four figures make their way onto the stage. They both look at each other before one of them claps their hands, causing the lights to come on.

"Anyway, last time I let you talking me into this Storm," said the muscluar girl standing beside her smaller counterpart looking at the one called Storm.

"Look, I didn't want to be alone, and he told us to-" began Storm then shaked his head in disbelief." Anyway, Natasha, that's the least of our worries. What we need to-"

"Yeah, yeah get the characters here and establish plot but even that is hard to do with a story such as this," interupted Natasha crossing her arms over her chest." What we need is a plan-"

"I was getting to that," sighed Storm rolling his eyes." Anyway, we shall get down to the basics such as the storyline. We will take any dares, truths, questions, requests song and dance whatever the hell you want the characters to do-if they want to. The fromat is as followed-"

Name(Ya Da Viewer)

Introduction if you want(try to keep it short)

Dares, requests, whatever the hell you want the characters to do

(A goodbye would be nice, but whatever you want to do)

Exit

"I'm not sure I follow," said Natasha slowly biting her bottom lip in thought.

Storm growled, and slapped his forehead with his right hand.

"Like this," growled Storm through his teeth.

Spiderfan2015

Spiderfan2015: Hi, my name is spiderman2105 and I am a fan-and so on and I have a couple of things for the people to do

Storm: Getting tired of this alreadY? Don't worry it'lll get worse.

Bye everybody!

EXIT

"Except when you say bye that's the exit," translated Storm looking at Natasha with an annoyed look." Anyway, you happy?"

"Very," replied Natasha smiling at Storm." We will also allow one special guest-most likely an author-to partake in our show we have going on. More info. of you PM the author in working on something like that."

"Yes, so if you want to actually have a hands-on experience then that is the way to go. PM the author or email him-"

"They don't have the email."

"Or just PM the author or apply for Nstorm Writing Incorporated-a forum that will be up shortly after this story is finished. Applications are plentiful."

"What is Nstorm Writing Incorporated anyway?"

"Beats me, Natasha, beats me half to death."

"Shouldn't we give them the list of characters to vote for?"

"Nah, they'll be fine as it would make this twice as long."

Storm walked offstage followed quickly by Natasha.

* * *

Anyway, the guidelines are set and if you have any questions PM me or go to Nstorm Writing Incorporated- a forum that will be up shortly. Applications are standing by.

Disclaimer: We own nothing but Storm and Natasha and Nstorm Writing Incorporated-which is a mouthful


	2. Episode 1: The First Flames

"Welcome all, to a show all about Kingdom Hearts, that hasn't been updated since its creation, but whatever," said Storm walking out with Natasha who appeared to be angry." Anyway, since we had no reviews, and that I may have been a little unclear or rude, we're going with Plan B which is as follows-"

He looks at Natasha, who in turn looks at him, engaging an intense staring contest between the two.

"What?" asked Natasha clueless to what he was trying to say.

"You're supposed to finish it by introducing our first star, but whatever!" said Storm looking at the camera."Is that thing on? Anyway, please welcome Fiery Redhead!"

A roar of applause sounds out as Fiery Redhead, also known as Axel, walks onto the stage rolling his eyes at Storm while sitting down on the couch across from where they are standing. As he takes his seat, the two look behind them wondering where their armchairs are.

"Ah, hell, I knew we shoulda brought them out ourselves!" exclaimed Storm quickly sitting on the floor causing Natasha to exhale deeply." Anyway, how're ya doing Fiery Redhead!?"

"My name is Axel," corrected Axel crossing his arms over his chest." And I'm doing just fine, thank you."

"Great, now can you tell us-" began Storm.

"We can't ask him about the game, Storm, since Nstorm told us not to, and he wouldn't tell us anyway," interrupted Natasha.

"Oh, not you, but him," replied Axel pointing at Storm who shrugs."He's starting to annoy me a little bit."

"I heard you and Larxene started dating," said Storm." Care to explain how you two came to be?"

"Well, I hit her with a paddle and she hit me back then Xemnas came in and hit both of us with a paddle, so yeah, that about sums it up," explained Axel.

"You don't have a clue, do you?" asked Storm, earning a head shake no from Axel. He sighed." Well, since nobody reviewed, you are at the mercy of the two of us and our pre-made dare and truths, so prepare yourself."

**Pre-Made Dares/Truths for Axel**

**From Storm: Okay, let's start shall we, Fiery Redhead?  
**

**Number 1: I know what you did last summer, and the holiday before today, so care to share, buddy?**

**Number 2: Get in the corner, and endure twenty rounds of Firaga from Aerith assuming you are immune to fire.**

**Number 3: Just admit it for the sake of everything that is holy here. You love Roxas more than brothers.**

**Number 4: Not done, we got one more since I need my fun. This will be saved for last. You. Have. To. Watch. Every. Single. Fricking. Fracking. Flipping. Bending. Episode of _My Little Pony_ for the remainder of the story, or until like chapter fifty assuming we can make it there with the author's, genuis.**

**Number 5: Assuming you survive this, you will do this before the last one. Natasha is known for her superhuman strength, so we need to see how far she can punt a human being using her kick.**

**Say your prayers now or forever hold ya peace.**

**From Natasha**

**Number 1; Yes, I have a few, but they are not any crazy dares. Is it true that you're addicted to rubbing alcohol?**

**Number 2: Is it true you're gay?**

**Number 3: Why are there two different versions of you considering you're still the same person?**

**Number 4: Finally, did you steal my panties?**

Storm looks at her, mouth wide open which causes her to look away from his gaze blushing deeply.

"Don't judge me!" shouted Natasha crossing her arms over her chest.

**From Nstorm, The Author**

**Number 1: I'm surprised nobody reviewed, but I don't care the show must go on. Anyway, we will bring out every character in the Kingdom Hearts universe, so that we have selection. Each chapter, we will have one character that the chapter will be about or topic for that matter, so please, ask away anything that is a question. Nothing is too stupid, and we don't care if you want to say Hello, just as long as it's a review. Reviews make it more interesting as we can put more in, and take less out.**

**Number 2: I know what you didn't do last summer, but I do know what you did on the last holiday. Care to explain yourself?**

**Number3: How's Xion? I heard she's doing well.**

**Number 4: Favorite song, Go!**

**That's all we have folks!**

"The Benny Hill theme," said Axel shrugfging." You think just because I'm in Kingdom Hearts that I would like their music?"

"Eh, we assumed," replied Storm shrugging.

"No, I did not steal your panties since I don't know where the hell you live," said Axel staring daggers at Natasha who is still looking away."No to both of your answers-"

"We have video, so not like it matters," interrupted Storm quickly being punched in his left arm by Natasha.

Axel looks up for a brief moment, giving Storm a dirty look before continuing." W-where did you find-I'm not going to ask. Rubbing alcohol? Did Xemnas tell you that? Well, it's true it's what I take whenever I want to feel-"

"Keep it PG, Flame head."

"I will do it later, just so that I can get this over with." Axel turns around, spreading his arms as if he's ready to flap his wings and take off." Launch me."

"Anyway, that's our show everybody, and don't forget to-" began Storm.

_**BAM! CRACK!**_

Storm quickly looked up at the Axel shaped hole in the ceiling, and Natasha rubbing her knuckles briefly before turning to him. She shrugged.

"Review," said Storm still looking at the hole." Think he might make it?"

"It all depends on how far he lands, so no," replied Natasha shrugging.

_**In loving memory of Fiery Redhead also known as Axel.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nstorm only owns things that he created, such as the OC's involved in hosting this show. Everyone else belongs to their owners. **_

_**No humans were harmed in the making of this show.**_


	3. Episode 2: Smooth Nashy

"And we're back on after an entire two years without any updates," said Storm, walking onstage with Natasha who was rubbing her eyes." Anyway, we should probably hurry it up a little bit, but since we don't really have any time restrictions, please welcome Mans-er Marluxia to the story!"

Screaming is heard as a tornado of pink roses rushes onstage for about twenty seconds, and when it dissipates Natasha, Storm and Marluxia are sitting in a circle in the middle of the floor. Storm snaps his fingers, engulfing them in smoke and when THAT clears they are sitting in three pink armchairs.

"Why are you called Mansex again?" asked Natasha, rubbing her eyes again before yawning loudly.

"People apparently think that I am gay, but I have no idea what they are talking about," replied Marluxia, shrugging.

"I can confirm that he is a prime suspect for attraction to the opposite gender," added Storm.

"Oh, Storm! There you are! I was wondering where you went!" exclaimed Marluxia, winking at Storm." I didn't get an answer on that…._special offer _I asked of you that one time."

A chorus of surprise comes from the audience and Natasha raises an eyebrow at Storm, who turns bright red.

"A-anyway, let's get this over with before my sexuality comes into question!" exclaimed Storm, summoning a cue card with his right hand.

_**From mystery man( who is he? It's a mystery! hahahahaha….ha...ha)**_

_**storm beat mansex with a golf club. natasha kick mansex between the cahones. mansex are you gay**_

"Why do people always ask me that question!?" exclaimed Marluxia, shaking his head." Just because I find guys like Stormie over here utterly attractive does not mean that I-"

_WHACK! _Storm backflips out of his seat and brings down a golf club on Manse-er, Marluxia's head causing the pink-haired man to exclaim loudly.

"OW! THAT HURT!" whined Marluxia, before licking his lips." Can you do that a little harder?"

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WAHCK! WHACK!_

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR BRINGING UP THAT MEMORY!" exclaimed Storm, bringing the club down in a flurry of strikes too fast to see.

"Storm, that's enough!" exclaimed Natasha, walking over to them and grabbing Storm by the waist.

She bends her back and with one fluid motion tosses Storm to the left stage, hitting a cameraman in the process. Marluxia is currently curled up in a ball, shaking violently from either pleasure or pain or all of the above. She sighs loudly.

"Why do we have to crazy ones?" muttered Natasha, shaking her head." In any case, Mansex can you stand?"

Marluxia moans in response causing Natasha to look at the camera, a look of pure helplessness in her eyes.

"We'll be right back."

* * *

_Uh, Natasha? We don't have a commercial!_

_Idiot! I told you to prepare for things like these!_

_We lost the footage we had for a year's worth of commercial's…..ya know, since we-_

_Yeah, I know. Well, think of something!_

_CRASH!_

_Natasha! Are you okay!?_

_No….not really. There's a block of wood currently on my back._

_Would you say you were struck down!? As I could see you were unable?_

_Please…..don't….._

_TOO LATE HIT THE SMOOTH!_

_**As he came into the Mansex**_

_**It was the sound of a crescendo**_

_**He came into her backstage**_

_**He left the bloodstains on the carpet**_

_**She fell underneath the wood block**_

_**He could see she was unable**_

_**So she ran into the armchair **_

_**She was struck down, it was her doom**_

_**Nashy, are you OK?**_

_**So, Nashy, are you OK?**_

_**Are you OK, Nashy?**_

_**Nashy, are you OK?**_

_**So, Nashy, are you OK?**_

_**Are you OK, Nashy?**_

_**Nashy, are you OK?**_

_**So, Nashy, are you OK?**_

_**Are you OK, Nashy?**_

_**Nashy are you OK?**_

_**So, Nashy, are you OK,?**_

_**Are you OK, Nashy?**_

_**(Nashy, are you OK?)**_

_**(will you tell us that you're OK)**_

_**(there's a sign in the Mansex)**_

_**(that he struck you a crescendo Nashy)**_

_**(he came into your backstage)**_

_**(he left the bloodstains on the carpet)**_

_**(then you ran into the armchair)**_

_**(you were struck down)**_

_**(it was your doom)**_

_**Nashy, are you OK?**_

_**So, Nashy, are you OK?**_

_**Are you OK Nashy?**_

_**Nashy, are you OK?**_

_**So, Nashy, are you OK?**_

_**Are you OK Nashy?**_

_**Nashy, are you OK?**_

_**So, Nashy, are you OK?**_

_**Are you OK Nashy?**_

_**You've been hit by**_

_**You've been hit by**_

_**A smooth criminal**_

_**So they came into the outway**_

_**It was Sunday, what a black day**_

_**Mouth to mouth resuscitation**_

_**Sounding heartbeats intimidations**_

_**Nashy are you OK?**_

_**So, Nashy, are you OK?**_

_**Are you OK Nashy?**_

_**Nashy, are you OK?**_

_**So, Nashy, are you OK?**_

_**Are you OK Nashy?**_

_**Nashy, are you OK?**_

_**So, Nashy, are you OK?**_

_**Are you OK Nashy?**_

_**Nashy, are you OK?**_

_**So, Nashy, are you OK?**_

_**Are you OK Nashy?**_

_**(Nashy, are you OK?)**_

_**(will you tell us that you're OK)**_

_**(there's a sign in the Mansex)**_

_**(that he struck you a crescendo Nashy)**_

_**(he came into your backstage)**_

_**(he left the bloodstains on the carpet)**_

_**(then you ran into the armchair)**_

_**(you were struck down)**_

_**(it was your doom)**_

_**(Nashy, are you OK?)**_

_**(so, Nashy, are you OK?)**_

_**(are you OK Nashy?)**_

_**(you've been hit by)**_

_**(you've been struck by**_

_**A smooth criminal)**_

_**OK, I want everybody to clear the area right now!**_

_**STORM I WILL KILL YOU! GET ME OUT!**_

_**GET THE CAMERA MEN! HELP HER! THE CHORUS IS COMING!**_

_**THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!**_

_**SHUT IT MANSEX!**_

_**Aaow!**_

_**(Nashy, are you OK?)**_

_**I don't know!**_

_**(will you tell us, that you're OK)**_

_**I don't know!**_

_**(there's a sign in the Mansex)**_

_**What's going on!**_

_**(that he struck you a crescendo Nashy)**_

_**I don't know!**_

_**(he came into your backstage)**_

_**I don't know!**_

_**(left bloodstains on the carpet)**_

_**Why is this happening baby!**_

_**(then you ran into the armchair)**_

_**I don't know!**_

_**(you were struck down)**_

_**(it was your doom, Nashy!)**_

_**(Nashy, are you OK?)**_

_**Dang gone it, Stormy!**_

_**(will you tell us, that you're OK)**_

_**Dang gone it, Stormy!**_

_**(there's a sign in the Mansex)**_

_**Dang gone it, Stormy!**_

_**(that he struck you a crescendo Nashy)**_

_**Hoo! hoo!**_

_**(he came into your backstage)**_

_**Dang gone it!**_

_**(left bloodstains on the carpet)**_

_**Hoo! hoo! hoo!**_

_**(then you ran into the armchair)**_

_**Dang gone it!**_

_**(you were struck down)**_

_**(it was your doom, Nashy!)**_

* * *

"AAOW!"

Storm stopped his dancing on the armchair to look up at the Marluxia shaped hole in the ceiling and watched as Natasha stormed backstage. The crescendo of a door slamming echoed through the stage. He cleared his throat, flopping into the armchair before looking at the camera.

"And that's our show! Tune in next time where we will see if Natasha is indeed, okay! See ya-HIT IT!"

_**INSERT SMOOTH CRIMINAL!**_

* * *

_**Mansex was not harmed in the making of this show.**_

_**Nstorm only owns his OC's and not any other works of fiction such as Kingdom Hearts and Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson.**_


End file.
